


Marital Harmonising

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Denny & Alan soon after they marry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Denny & Alan soon after they marry; they realise that they do wish to have sex together after all...





	Marital Harmonising

Marital Harmonising

 

Alan walked by Denny, sitting there. He did a double take.

 

"I've still got what it takes to make 'em look!" Denny quipped.

 

Alan stood next to Denny, who was naked, on the chez lounge in their bedroom. "You're Denny Crane!" Alan said in answer to Denny's remark.

 

"Of course I am! Don't tell me you've got memory problems, too!" Denny joked.

 

"Aren't you cold, Denny?" Alan fretted about his husband.

 

"Why?" Denny suddenly looked himself over. "Do I look it?"

 

"Not at all!" Alan found himself grinning.

 

"I have something to confess to you, before I forget it!" Denny announced.

 

"What did you do in the bathroom, besides get naked?" Alan checked.

 

"Nothing! I don't think! It's not that!" Denny responded.

 

Alan perched by Denny's feet on the chez lounge. "Tell me then..." He grinned.

 

"When I was in my mid twenties, I had an affair with someone who worked in my father's law firm." Denny began.

 

"Ooh! I bet she was hot stuff!" Alan knew she would have been.

 

"Wasn't a she!" Denny winked.

 

"You do surprise me!" Alan said.

 

"Really?" Denny asked. "Sex is sex; I think I can confess, now that I'm married to a man, that it hasn't always mattered to me which gender my partner is."

 

"Some might say that you have a similar attitude to species as well..." Alan remembered the night they spent in a tent.

 

"I don't remember!" Denny fibbed.

 

Alan could tell. "Well, it's probably best that you and the sheep forget all about what happened that night!" He teased.

 

"Hey!" Denny defended. "I was out of my mind on drugs at the time!"

 

"Erectile dysfunction drugs!" Alan noted.

 

"That's what I told you! Besides, there was nothing dysfunctional - I can recall that things were working very well on that occasion!" Denny smiled.

 

"Because of the sheep?" Alan laughed.

 

"Because I was camping out with you!" Denny didn't miss a beat. 

 

"You wanted me?" Alan queried.

 

"I wanted to fuck you so badly!" Denny mused.

 

"Oh, Denny!" Alan murmured.

 

"Are you angry that I married you under false pretences?" Denny asked.

 

"Did you?" Alan countered.

 

"No. You're my best friend. You're family. I love and trust you. I want you to look after me when I've lost the plot. I want you to inherit my money; to have fun on me. Of course, I wouldn't mind that now either, you having fun on me!" Denny looked down between his legs, then, back up at Alan's face. "I just happen to be in love with the man that I married. Is that so wrong? I fell for you somewhere along the way…"

 

Alan smiled. "Denny, I'm in love with you, too!"

 

"Does that mean we can fuck? On our bed? At last? I took some of my blue pills, just in case I got even luckier than I already am!" Denny affirmed.

 

“Denny, are you totally sure? You won’t freak out and run back in the closet, will you?” Alan had to ask.

 

“I want to do it with you, Alan – while I can still remember that I’m at peace with it, after all these years. I’m not so bad yet that I’ll forget I’m not worried anymore, about wanting a man in my bed – about wanting us.” Denny explained sagely.

 

"Oh, come on then!" Alan replied happily, taking Denny's hand. "You are such a charmer, Denny Crane, you really are!"

 

"As are you, Mr Alan Crane, as are you!" Denny and Alan escorted one another to their marital bed, to consummate their wonderful marriage, and the truest love that either man had ever felt.

 

The End?

1.6.14


End file.
